The McSpencerson Family (1976 TV Series) Season 1 (Only exists on the GMA universe!!)
Season 1 of The McSpencerson Family (1976 TV Series) consists of 13 episodes and only exists in the GMA Universe. The season premiered on April 3, 1976 on CBS Saturday Morning television and, yes, the first season of this 1976-1981 "McSpencerson Family" animated TV sitcom series only exists in the GMA universe! Plot overview Riley McSpencerson and her family move to Sparkswell City, Michigan to become friendly neighbors to the wacky McPatterson family in this 1970s animated slapstick comedy-sitcom series as Riley and Brad (along with their families) go on wacky misadventures in the first season of Riley McSpencerson's animated TV sitcom debut! Production Notes The McSpencerson Family was one of the first Green Mouse Animation projects to have hand-drawn animation services farmed out to DePatie-Freleng Enterprises in Burbank, California besides most of the 1970-1981 theatrical cartoon shorts featuring "Bancy", "Toby and Colby" and "Mike and Michelle". After several years of being co-stars of many of Green Mouse Animation's theatrical cartoons featuring "Bancy", "Toby and Colby" and "Mike and Michelle", production began on The McSpencerson Family's animated TV sitcom debut in Late April 1974. Originally, Thomas O'Sullivan I (13 years before he passed away in 1987), Michael Igafo-Te'o I (about 11 years before he passed away in 1985 at age 89), and Lillian Grace Wilson I (about 17 years before she past away at age 94) wanted to have the hand-drawn animation services on "The McSpencerson Family" farmed out to Chuck Jones Enterprises but, because Matthew Grisham I (about 12 years before he passed away in 1986 at age 92) already had the storyboard artists and and layout artists of Green Mouse Animation get their animation services contract signed with DePatie-Freleng Enterprises back in Mid-January 1970, Michael Igafo-Te'o I decided to approve Matthew Grisham I's the concept of having the hand-drawn animation services on "The McSpencerson Family" farmed out to DePatie-Freleng Enterprises for 69 episodes in 5 seasons. However, like all the 1970-1981 theatrical cartoon shorts featuring "Bancy", "Toby and Colby" and "Mike and Michelle", this was one of Thomas O'Sullivan I, Michael Igafo-Te'o I and Matthew Grisham I's last involvements with Green Mouse Animation before retiring in June 5, 1981 shortly before their (college graduate) storyboard artist sons, Michael Igafo-Te'o II, Matthew Grisham II and Thomas O'Sullivan II took their places as new owners/new animation directors of Green Mouse Animation in June 7, 1981. Cast and Crew List Pre-Production Crew Voice Characterizations * Marylin Schreffler as Riley McSpencerson and Mike's Mom * Janet Waldo as Nadine McSpencerson, Jr. and Michelle Finkle * June Foray as Sally McSpencerson and Michelle's Mom * Ruth Buzzi as Riley's Mom * Jane Webb as Jeni-O McSpencerson and Bancy's Mom * Mel Blanc as Bancy McMouser, Brad's Dad and Mike's Dad * Sparky Marcus as Percy McMouser * Daws Butler as Wally McMouser, Riley's Dad and Bancy's Dad * Don Messick as Frank McMouser * Howard Morris as Toby Ratwaller * Sid Raymond as Colby Mouseworthy * John Erwin as Frederick Ratwaller * Dallas McKennon as Mike Patterson, Brad McPatterson and Michelle's Dad Green Mouse Storyboard Artists * Michael Igafo-Te'o I * Thomas O'Sullivan I * Matthew Grisham i * Jack Mercer * Larz Bourne * Martin Taras * Johnny Tendlar * Jenny Tendlar Green Mouse Character Designers * Michael Igafo-Te'o I * Matthew Grisham I * Johnny Tendlar * Jenny Tendlar DePatie-Freleng Enterprises Animation Crew DePatie-Freleng Character Design Revisionists * Art Leornardi * Friz Freleng Animation Services Produced by * David H. DePatie * Friz Freleng Layout Artists * Pete Alvarado * Bob Givens * George Gordon * Sid Marcus * Hawley Pratt * Grant Simmons * Alex Lovy * Rudy Larriva Animators * Warren Batchelder * Robert Bentley * William Carney * Edward DeMattia * Xenia * John Gibbs * Manny Gould * Ed Love * Ed Rehberg * Manny Perez * Bob Richardson * Ed Solomon * Robert Taylor * Lloyd Vaughn * Don Williams Backgrounds * Richard Thomas * Mary O'Loughlin * Tom O'Loughlin Post-Production Crew Film Editing Supervised by * Lee Gunther Film Editing * Allan Potter * Todd McKay * Lloyd Friedgen Music * Doug Goodwin * Dean Elliott Production Supervisors * Jim Foss * Michael Igafo-Te'o I * Matthew Grisham I Production Coordinators * Harry Love * Thomas O'Sullivan I Sound by * Producers' Sound Service, Inc. Series Produced by * Michael Igafo-Te'o I * Thomas O'Sullivan I * Matthew Grisham I Episodes | |[[Category:Seasons]]||}} Category:Fanfic Content Category:Bancy and Company content Category:McSpencerson Family content